Anatomy Lessons with Lord Sesshomaru
by lilypadprincess
Summary: In which Sesshomaru explains to a curious Rin the difference between a man and a woman. And then it backfires. T for Inuyasha's mouth. NOT Sess/Rin.


The breeze flitted gently at Sesshomaru's brow as he contemplated his current... situation. Rin stared up at him innocently, her large round eyes unblinking. It had been an unfortunate moment that the human had stumbled across, and her curious nature had landed Sesshomaru in a conversation he'd rather not have. However, the girl needed to know certain things, as she was growing up. The demon knew that very well.

But who really wants to explain what a _penis _is?

Taiyoukai though he may be, even Sesshomaru is not excluded from calls of nature. And he had taken care to travel away from his companions, but the youngster had insisted on finding him to present with a flower she had found.

And now... this.

Rin had walked right up to him in the middle of doing his business. The relief he felt when he was finally able to release his waste was so great he hadn't even noticed the girl was approaching. It didn't help that he was so accustomed to her presence, either.

And, of course, she had gotten more than a good view of his manhood.

Sesshomaru wished to every God he knew that this wasn't happening, but, alas, it was. Rin cocked her head to the side, patiently waiting for her lord to tell her why his private area was different from hers. Was it because he was a demon?

Sighing (inaudibly), Sesshomaru sat and motioned for the girl to sit next to him. She did so, smoothing her kimono out and folded her hands neatly.

"Rin..."

* * *

><p>It had been two days since "The Incident," as Sesshomaru liked to call it, and the demon lord admitted to himself that he was somewhat proud of Rin. She had acted very grown up about the whole thing. During their entire conversation about the differences in male and female anatomy, she had listened quietly and attentively, and had not made any rude remarks or disgusted gestures.<p>

Rin was proud of herself, too. She liked to learn. When she went to stay with Kaede, she learned 'womanly' things- like how to cook, and clean, and maintain an orderly household. If Kagome was around, Rin would learn how to read and write.

Sango would teach Rin basic defense moves, when she wasn't busy with her children. If Miroku was available, he would teach her prayer and other spiritual things.

Inuyasha had once taught her some new words, but Sesshomaru-sama said that she was not allowed to say those words, or he would make her wash her mouth out with soap. Rin didn't think that putting soap in her mouth would be pleasant, so she didn't say the words. But she thought them, sometimes.

Yes, Rin loved to learn, especially from her family. But she loved it most when Sesshomaru-sama taught her things. He was the smartest person she knew, and it made Rin feel special when he imparted any of his wisdom to her. So, when she had asked why they were different, she had taken his words seriously and in a very adult manner.

The young human came out of her musings when she noticed that they were nearing Kaede's village. Rin loved all of her family, but she hated it when she had to leave Sesshomaru-sama's side. However, due to their conversation, and Sesshomaru-sama telling her that she was growing into an adult, Rin knew that she should not fuss.

She walked calmly up to the hut with her lord, ignoring Jaken's childish squabbles about being so close to 'unworthy humans,' and smiled when she realized that Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaede, Sango and Miroku and the children, Shippo, and even Kohaku were all present. It was the perfect opportunity to show everyone how much she had grown!

Rin spared her lord a quick glance. _'He is going to be so proud of me!' _

Placing her hands on her hips (a stance that she often saw Kagome and Sango take), Rin opened her mouth to bellow what she had recently learned.

"Did you know that Sesshomaru-sama has a _penis_?"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha nearly fell over while laughing. It had been about two hours since Rin had made the outburst about his brother's dick, and the image and sound of the little human shouting about it still made him giggle. Sesshomaru, sitting at the base of a tree near him (hiding, though the ass would never admit it), frowned.<p>

"Inuyasha," was the only thing the demon lord said, but the message was clear.

"Haha, sorry, okay, sorry, but that shit was funny."

Inuyasha plopped down next to his brother. Their enmity was over, but the two still bickered. It was... almost brotherly. Almost.

"I fail to see the humor," Sesshomaru commented dryly.

"Of course you do, asshat. You're the one I'm makin' fun of."

"Asshat?"

"Something I picked up in Kagome's time. Don't change the subject."

"There isn't a subject."

Inuyasha snickered, grinning widely in his brother's direction. Sesshomaru gave his sibling a snooty glance, and then turned away to glare at the treeline.

The half-breed didn't miss the look. "Oh, I think that tree just quivered."

Sesshomaru didn't react.

Inuyasha giggled again, a bit less enthusiastically. "What was that even about?"

For a moment, Sesshomaru entertained the idea of just ignoring his younger brother, but, seeing a way to salvage some of his dignity, decided to answer the question.

"Rin happened upon me while I was... relieving myself. I had to explain to her what makes males and females different. I believe that she was excited because of this knowledge, which made her feel rather grown-up."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "She caught you pissin'? You didn't notice she was around?"

The demon pinned his brother with an annoyed look. "I was _occupied, _Inuyasha. And her presence does not alert my senses as she is of no harm to me."

Inuyasha shook his head and leaned back on his elbows. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've got a penis, too."

Sesshomaru left.

* * *

><p>Ummm... review? :D<p> 


End file.
